


petals

by goldensk1es



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of Remus and Janus, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Multi, character death(almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensk1es/pseuds/goldensk1es
Summary: 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴.𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴.𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩, 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵, 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩.𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥.𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥.𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱.(the parts in italic are from a poem that isn't mine, i just changed up a few words to fit the fic :) the original poem is on here: https://hellopoetry.com/words/petals/)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	petals

_Petals._

_Petals everywhere._

_Flower petals._

_They flooded his stomach, overfilled into his throat, spilled out of his mouth._

_He wretched._

_He heaved._

_The petals just don't stop._

_\---_

Patton hated the petals that clogged up his throat.

The awful yellow and green petals that made it hard to breathe.

They were there when he woke up, they were there in the evening when he was making dinner, they were there at night when he was alone in the dark. 

They wouldn't stop.

They wouldn't leave.

These stupid petals.

\---

_Petals._

_Petals everywhere._

_When he saw their faces, petals flew out of his mouth._

_Out of his mouth and onto the ground._

_His knees buckled._

_He wretched._

_He heaved._

_Why won't these petals go away?_

_\---_

Patton had hoped that nobody noticed he was getting worse. He'd been coughing up whole flowers that day. Beautiful yellow tulips and green carnations. 

Of course everybody noticed something was up.

He was pale, much paler then he was a few days prior.

He hated worrying his famILY, so he settled for locking himself in his room. 

On the way there, he hacked up another few flowers and quickly scooped them up, praying to whatever god was out there that nobody had seen. He rushed into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Unbeknownst to Patton, two dark sides hiding in the shadows had seen. 

They saw the flowers spilling out of Patton's mouth.

And they knew what was happening.

This was not good.

\---

_Petals._

_Petals everywhere._

_His stomach had become a garden._

_Had become their garden._

_Ther smiles bloomed inside of him._

_Their voices blossomed like a morning glory._

_He could try and get the surgery._

_He could get it and forget all about them._

_About the wretching._

_About the heaving._

_The petals could go away._

_\---_

Patton lay on his bed in the dark, the light seeping through the crack under his door the only form of light in his room. He coughed up another few petals, followed by two or three flowers. He felt too weak to even move.

_Slicing._

He accepted his fate.

He was going to die.

Could sides even die?

Would a new Morality come and replace him if he did die?

_Dicing._

He knew these were probably his last moments.

Sucks that he never got to say a proper goodbye to his famILY.

Sucks that ne never got to confess.

_Dissecting._

He closed his eyes and coughed again, expecting petals or flowers to come out.

Instead, it was nothing but air.

He sat up and took a deep breath only to find that it was so much easier to breathe.

\---

_Petals._

_Petals nowhere._

_Petals no longer litter the ground he walks._

_The bed he sleeps in._

_The clothes that itch his dry skin._

_No more wretching._

_No more heaving._

_No more petals._


End file.
